


the Call

by tupoy_olen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupoy_olen/pseuds/tupoy_olen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>огромное спасибо моей любимой бете - потерпевший-забор!</p><p>очень вольный перевод</p>
    </blockquote>





	the Call

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/612332) by [DandyboyDaniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyboyDaniel/pseuds/DandyboyDaniel). 



> огромное спасибо моей любимой бете - потерпевший-забор!
> 
> очень вольный перевод

\- Что на тебе надето?

Голос на другом конце провода звучит низко, немного хрипло и смутно знакомо. Будто его пытаются изменить специально, поскольку позвонивший не хочет быть узнанным.

\- Скотт? Это ты? – раздраженно спрашивает Стайлз. – Чувак, это настолько в духе долбанного я-знаю-что-вы-сделали-прошлым-летом. Серьезно, тупой розыгрыш. Я ожидал от тебя что-нибудь поизобретательней.

Звук, раздавшийся из динамика, такой четкий и ясный, будто имеет место в доме. Это звук смеха. Негромкого, неторопливого и недоброго. Будто преисподнюю соединили со Стайлзом по телефонной связи. Черт, крутой у него сотовый оператор. Стайлз вздрагивает от пробежавших по спине мурашек.

\- Чувак, кончай с этим. У тебя, конечно, очень крутой волчий автотюн*, но просто нечестно использовать его, чтобы напугать меня. На моем телефоне тоже было специальное приложение, но я его случайно удалил, - Стайлз садится за стол, открывает ноутбук и разворачивает видео-чат. Он кликает на ник Скотта среди ничтожно малого списка контактов и ждет ответа.

\- Ты один? – спрашивает голос, и Стайлз отчетливо слышит в этом вопросе угрозу.

Он фыркает, показательно храбрясь, и заявляет:

\- Нет, у меня дома отец, который, так уж вышло, шериф, и все его полицейское отделение. Они сидят внизу и пьют кофе, вооружены и опасны. И полны кофеина. И ты ни хрена не хо--, - окошко чата оживает, и Стайлз осекается.

На экране появляется лицо Скотта. Тот сидит с набитым ртом и жует пиццу. И определенно не может говорить по телефону.

\- Бляяяядь, - выдыхает Стайлз и резко разворачивается в кресле, чтобы проверить окно. Потому что именно это делают жертвы в ужастиках, когда маньяк звонит им домой. Фонарь на крыльце перегорел пару дней назад, и улица утопает во мраке, вязком и зловещем.

Голос по телефону звучит синхронно с голосом Скотта.

\- В чем дело? – спрашивает Скотт, пережевывая пиццу. – Уже сделал то жуткое задание по экономике?

Стайлз практически не слышит небрежного вопроса Скотта, парализованный вкрадчивым тоном.

\- Ты один. Я точно знаю. Машины твоего отца нет рядом с домом.

\- Эм… погоди минутку, - говорит Стайлз Скотту, подрагивающей рукой задвигая щеколду на окне. – Если я не вернусь через пять минут, проверь меня. Серьезно, проверь, жив ли я.

Он сворачивает окно чата и сбегает вниз по лестнице, закрывает дверь на замок и осторожно выглядывает в небольшое окно, чтобы увидеть слава богу пустое крыльцо и пугающе пустую дорогу.

\- Я совершенно точно не один. Машина отца в ремонте. Ага. А сам он дома. И у него есть пистолет. Я уже упоминал, что он шериф? Вооружен и опасен. А я пять лет занимался каратэ.

Человек на другом конце провода смеется так искренне и безудержно, будто Стайлз его изрядно повеселил, но недостаточно, чтобы неизвестный отказался от убийства.

\- Ты прав. Ты не один. Но твоего отца нет дома. И я не люблю, когда мне лгут.

Стайлз издает нервный смешок.

\- Конечно, никто из нас не одинок в этом мире. С семью-то с половиной миллиардами людей на планете, куда уж тут, - он крадется через весь первый этаж, запирая по пути окна. – А если ты религиозный парень, то рядом с тобой всегда Иисус, или Аллах, или Будда, или Йода, или-

\- Ты не один, Стайлз, - перебивает голос. Теперь, когда Стайлз понимает, что позвонивший знает его имя, перекатывает его, как змея на раздвоенном языке, парню становится в разы страшнее. Это больше не случайный звонок от неизвестного психа. Этот звонок адресован именно ему.

Осознание застает Стайлза в гостиной. Он медленно опускается на диван, потому что отсюда открывается максимальный обзор на парадную дверь и на окна, расположенные над крыльцом. От следующей фразы Стайлз едва не подскакивает обратно.

\- Я здесь, Стайлз, я с тобой, - голос звучит мягко и успокаивающе, будто утешает потерявшегося ребенка. – На тебе красная толстовка, и ты грызешь шнурок капюшона.

Стайлз выплевывает шнурок и замирает совершенно неподвижно, хотя его глаза панически сканируют комнату на предмет возможной засады.

\- Нет, не грызу.

Человек смеется.

\- Ты милый, - саркастически роняет он.

Сердце Стайлза частит, а собственный сарказм куда-то подевался. Голос теперь кажется еще более знакомым: даже сама фраза, будто он уже слышал, как ее произносит тот же человек.

\- Кто ты? Что тебе от меня нужно?

\- Я Большой Злой Волк и я собираюсь съесть тебя, Красная шапочка, - мягко рычит голос.

Стайлз тяжело сглатывает. У него волоски встают на затылке, и пот холодными каплями скатывается по коже.

\- Дерек?

Человек на другом конце провода не отвечает на вопрос, продолжая говорить. И теперь Стайлз знает, кому принадлежит этот голос. Низкий и зловещий голос Дерека Хейла, раскатывающийся негромким речитативом, затапливающий уши глубокими, властными интонациями.

\- Ты так аппетитно выглядишь в этом цвете. Так бы и проглотил целиком.

\- Чувак, серьезно, это нихуя не смешно. Что тебе надо? Я ведь на твоей стороне. Ну, вроде как. У тебя нет причин вредить мне! Я же все время помогаю, хотя не стоило бы, так что ты должен спасибо мне говорить, а не угрожать... угрожать…

Дерек заканчивает предложение за него, нашептывая маньячно:

\- Дорваться до твоего симпатичного маленького горла и вонзить в него свои зубы.

При мысли об этом Стайлз вздрагивает.

\- Это какая-то ненормальная попутавшая направление жажда крови? Потому что я могу назвать с десяток людей, которые гораздо больше чем я заслуживают, чтобы ты разорвал их горло своими зу… Погоди, ты действительно назвал мое горло симпатичным? – Стайлз не может не отвлечься от смертельно опасной ситуации из-за одного замечания. Он сегодня еще не принимал адеролл, окей?

Голос Дерека звучит странно, будто тот не в себе. Будто он действует на чистых инстинктах и первобытном голоде.

\- Такое потрясающее, бледное и, - он издает короткий жадный стон, и, если вы спросите Стайлза, звучит это совершенно непристойно. – Я хочу вылизать языком твою яремную вену. Почувствовать, как твоя жизнь пульсирует у меня во рту.

От этих слов шею обдает жаром.

Стайлз по стеночке пробирается из гостиной на кухню.

\- Дерек, скажи мне где ты, и я постараюсь помочь тебе справиться с той лунно-припадочной дрянью, которую ты подцепил, с минимальным вредом моему здоровью, ладно? Вообще-то, полное отсутствие вреда здоровью только приветствуется, но если тебя прямо очень нужно что-то мне сделать, типа, совсем на крайний случай, хотя лучше все-таки без внутреннего кровотечения--, - снова частит Стайлз. Такое всегда случается, когда он нервничает. А сейчас на него в любой момент и из любого угла может наброситься слетевший с катушек оборотень.

\- Полнолуние только через две недели, - насмешливо сообщает Дерек. – Я хочу разорвать тебя на части просто потому, что ты такой вкусный маленький кусочек невинной плоти.

Честно, Стайлз до этого ни разу не слышал, чтобы Дерек разговаривал такими длинными предложениями. Неужели жажда крови настолько повышает словарный запас?

Он нервно проводит ладонью по коротко стриженным волосам.

\- О господи, я умру. Я совершенно точно умру. Умру девственником.

\- Нет, Стайлз, - успокаивает Дерек.

Стайлз облегченно выдыхает и откидывает голову назад.

\- Я не умру. Здорово. Это здорово. Круто.

\- Ты не умрешь девственником, - уточняет Дерек.

У Стайлза слабеют колени. Он приваливается спиной к стене и сползает вниз, потому что именно это случается с несчастными в ужастиках, когда невидимый убийца рыскает по дому. Взяв себя в руки, он встает и через безмолвный мрак коридора ощупью возвращается к лестнице.

\- Дерек. Где ты? Зачем ты мне все это говоришь? Это ни черта не нормально, - Стайлз продолжает красться по стеночке, преодолевая ступеньку за ступенькой. По дороге он неосторожно сшибает пару фотографий в рамках и чуть не умирает от ужаса, когда они с грохотом падают на пол.

На его вопросы Дерек снова не отвечает. Он только продолжает говорить отрывистым и тихим тоном, шепчет угрозы, от которых кровь стынет в жилах. Стайлз слышит в трубке его тяжелое дыхание, нетерпеливое предвкушение в голосе, практически чувствует чужое возбуждение.

\- Когда я найду тебя, Стайлз, то нагну над ближайшей поверхностью, сдеру когтями штаны и буду вылизывать твою девственную дырку, пока ты не станешь мокрым и открытым для меня.

\- Неужели? – задыхаясь, выдавливает из себя Стайлз. – Как заботливо с твоей стороны смазать меня, прежде чем… изнасиловать.

Дерек его даже не слушает и продолжает нашептывать в трубку.

\- Я собираюсь раскрыть тебя и вставить свой член в твой узкий скользкий зад. Я сразу войду глубоко, по самые яйца, и ты примешь меня как хороший мальчик. Все десять с половиной дюймов, безжалостно распирающие тебя изнутри.

Стайлз издает задушенный тонкий писк.

\- Десять?

\- С половиной, - многозначительно поправляет Дерек.

Кажется, что все мышцы внезапно превратились в желе. Стайлз добирается до верхней ступеньки и садится на нее, прислоняется спиной к стене, пытается выровнять сбившееся дыхание. Он уверен, что где бы Дерек ни находился, оборотень слышит, как оглушительно грохочет сердце у него в груди.

Стайлза накрывает волной паники.

\- О господи. А может быть, мы, я не знаю, обсудим условия? Мне совсем не хочется быть порванным огромным волчьим членом, давай попробуем найти компромисс. Я читал, что секс без проникновения просто потрясный.

Но Дерек настаивает.

\- Нет, Стайлз, я собираюсь вставить тебе в зад. Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя. Оттрахать. Выебать. Двигаться в тебе быстро и жестко. Ты будешь истекать кровью. Ты будешь кричать. И ты не будешь умолять меня прекратить. Единственное о чем ты станешь молить меня – это о смерти.

Стайлз уже не способен даже говорить. Ему удается прошептать, на грани истерики.

\- Где ты?

\- Я так близко, что я могу почувствовать твой запах, Стайлз, - восторженно хрипит Дерек. – Запах свежестриженой лужайки, по который ты сегодня прошел. Пота и подростковых гормонов, которые сочатся из твоих пор. Запах спермы на твоих боксерах, оставшийся после того, как ты дрочил, вернувшись из школы. Я чувствую подсохшую кровь в уголке твоего рта, ведь ты кусал губы, когда делал это, не так ли, Стайлз? И, ммм, я практически чувствую твой вкус во рту. Такой горячий и нежный на языке.

Стайлз зажмуривает глаза и рвано, медленно выдыхает.

\- Блядь… Дерек… - запинаясь выдавливает он, грудная клетка вздымается с каждым прерывистым вздохом. – Я… я больше не могу. Где ты, черт возьми? Ты мне нужен. Сейчас. Сию же, блядь, секунду.

\- Спальня.

Стайлз отбрасывает телефон и кидается в комнату. Дерек раскинулся на его кровати, все еще полностью одетый, даже черная кожанка, к которой Стайлз испытывает особую любовь, по-прежнему обтягивает плечи. Одна рука держит телефон, вторая сжимает каменный десятидюймовый стояк. Поправочка: десяти-с-половиной-дюймовый стояк. 

Стайлз вырывает у него телефон и кидает на пол. Он, покачиваясь, стаскивает через голову толстовку, одновременно пытаясь выбраться из домашних штанов. Не самая соблазнительная попытка избавиться от одежды, если честно. Дерек, кажется, пытается не рассмеяться. Стайлз забирается ему на колени и тихонько стонет.

\- У тебя такой грязный рот, - довольно ухмыляясь, заявляет он и неторопливо трется о стоящий член Дерека через штаны.

\- Тебе это нравится, - усмехается Дерек в ответ.

Стайлз забрасывает длинные руки на широкие плечи Дерека. Их тела такие разные, но каким-то образом, сочетаются они идеально.

\- Впрочем, актер из тебя хреновый. – Он мягко прижимается ртом к растянутым в хитрой улыбке губам Дерека. Господи, он обожает эту улыбку.

Дерек ласково прикусывает его нижнюю губу.

\- Я и не рассчитывал на Оскар.

Стайлз передразнивает ранее сказанные Дереком слова:

\- Я Большой Злой Волк и я собираюсь съесть тебя, Красная шапочка? Да ладно. Это блин самая ужасная порно фраза на свете. И поверь мне, я знаю, о чем говорю.

\- Я читал, что секс без проникновения просто потрясный? – Дерек насмешливо приподнимает бровь. - Ты серьезно позволил бы потенциальному насильнику трахнуть тебя между ног, вместо того чтобы сопротивляться или пытаться сбежать?

\- А что? Я импровизировал! Зато все остальное было довольно неплохо, правда? – Стайлз прижимается лицом к шее Дерека, вдыхая знакомый мужской запах волка, кожи и пота.

\- Да, из тебя получилась замечательная до ужаса перепуганная сучка, - мягко хмыкает Дерек. От этого звука по телу Стайлза разбегаются теплые мурашки, и он думает о том, что ему ужасно повезло быть одним из немногих людей, кому позволено слышать, как Дерек по-настоящему смеется.

В отместку Стайлз игриво кусает Дерека за горло.

\- Заканчивай болтать и трахни меня.

fin.

 

* Автотюн (autotune) – плагин для тоновой обработки голоса.


End file.
